


Skaza na perfekcji

by Srebro



Series: Portret załogi [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Smęty, doskonałość, geny, krótko, nie lubię wymyślać tagów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srebro/pseuds/Srebro
Summary: Jej imię oznacza "godną podziwu" i nawet ono jest przypomnieniem, do czego została stworzona.





	Skaza na perfekcji

Miranda będzie wiedzieć, że jej życie zostało zaplanowane w każdym aspekcie.

W przyszłości będzie piękną kobietą: wysoką, zgrabną, z krągłymi piersiami, piękne wciętą talią i ustami tak namiętnymi, że każdy mężczyzna będzie chciał ich posmakować. Jej niebieskie oczy będą patrzeć chłodno i tajemniczo, obiecując, że za tą twardą maską skrywa się kochająca i namiętna kobieta, przeznaczona tylko dla niego. Jej włosy, ciemne i gęste, będą się zawsze układać miękko, dokładnie tak, jak sama sobie zażyczy i nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie rozwalą się, nie zmierzwią, nie przetłuszczą, bo są po prostu genetycznie doskonałe.

W przyszłości będzie mądra i wykształcona. Pozna wiele nauk, część w stopniu co najmniej doktorskim. Przeczyta mnóstwo książek, od literatury pięknej, poprzez podręczniki do biologii, astrogeografii, historii, na fizyce kwantowej kończąc. Nauczy się też, jak rozpracowywać ludzi – jak odczytywać ich postawę, jak rozumieć ich gesty, ton głosu, spojrzenia, układ ramion, jak nimi manipulować i jak sprawić, aby robili to, co trzeba. Będzie geniuszem, doskonale znającym ludzkie serca, jak i ich fizjonomię.

W przyszłości, jako piękna i wykształcona będzie doskonałą uwodzicielką. Jedno spojrzenie jej tajemniczych oczu powali dowolnego mężczyznę. Jeden ruch jej drobnej, jasnej dłoni rozpali ogień, a za jeden tylko uśmiech będą gotowi ginąć. Będzie zdobywać informacje, będzie rozkazywać, a cały świat padnie do jej stóp, przygnieciony zimnym pięknem.

W przyszłości będzie potężnym biotykiem. Energia będzie krążyć w jej żyłach, naginać rzeczywistość do myśli, powodować strach i podziw. Będzie silniejsza niż asari, sprawniejsza niż turianie, najpotężniejsza spośród ludzi. Będzie budzić postrach i podziw, a błękit tylko podkreśli jej perfekcyjną w każdym calu urodę.

W przyszłości będzie zabijać nie tylko biotyką. Zaznajomiona z bronią i pancerzem będzie w stanie sama się obronić i zaatakować, kiedy nadejdzie konieczność. Będzie żołnierzem i zabójcą, szkolona na dowódcę dokona wielkich czynów. Jej nazwisko będzie budzić podziw i strach, a w przyszłości kojarzone będzie tylko ze zwycięstwem.

W przyszłości będzie najbogatszą kobietą w galaktyce. Jej geniusz i wyszkolenie sprawdzą się nie tylko na wojnie, ale i w finansach, które wcale nie różnią się tak mocno od walki. Bogatsza niż voluscy bankierzy będzie przepuszczać olbrzymie sumy bez mrugnięcia okiem, udowadniając, że ona, ludzka kobieta, dorobi się fortuny, która da niewyobrażalną władzę.

Miranda jest zaprojektowana w tylko jednym celu: aby być chodzącą perfekcją, zaspokoić ambicje ojca i udowodnić naturze, że wcale nie jest wszechmocna.

Teraz Henry Lawson przypatruje się córce z gniewnie zmarszczonymi brwiami. Miranda bawi się lalką, którą jej ojciec kupił na czwarte urodziny. Dziewczynka czesze ją z radością, szczebiocząc do niej i do siebie, a potem nagle tuli ją do serca z pięknym, dziecięcym uśmiechem na twarzy. I to właśnie niepokoi Henry'ego - pomimo wszystkich udoskonaleń ona wciąż jest ludzka, a to, według niego, jest jedyną skazą w perfekcyjnym DNA.


End file.
